Children of Order and Chaos
by Robyn.Hope.Star
Summary: A modern SasuNaru were all five of the Great Nations occupy the same city. Kushina and Minato are still alive along with the entire Uchiha clan. Sasuke never left and instead trained with Naruto and Jiraiya. This takes place a few years after they return from that journey. Yaoi, Yuri, MPreg
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are the creative property of Masashi Kishimoto (岸本 斉史) so are the majority of characters used in this story with the exception of my OC's. If you want to use my OC's I'd actually really enjoy that but please ask first, anyways enjoy

Part 1: Eternal Ninja

Chapter 1 (?)

Murasaki, the Broken City. Long ago before the Ninja Factions formed the city was divided among great clans who worshipped ancient gods. Then from the chaos came two boys, members of rival clans who dreamt of a world where there was no war, only eternal peace. Together they conquered bordering clans and created the Konoha Districted controlled by the Hidden Leaf Ninja. Rival clans saw this as a threat and created pacts to form five more districts; the Suna District with the Hidden Sand Ninja, the Iwa District with the Hidden Stone Ninja, the Kumo District with the Hidden Cloud Ninja, the Kiri District with the Hidden Mist Ninja, and the Ame District with the Hidden Rain Ninja. At the center of these six districts was the Mirakishi clan, allies of the country that surrounds Murasaki and the peace keepers of the districts. The Mirakishi clan formed the Murasaki district in the center of the Broken City and built massive walls to separate the districts. Hashirama of the Senju clan became the first leader of the Hidden Leaf leaving his co-founder, Madara of the Uchiha clan, in his shadow. Their opinions on how to create their dream of peace differed so greatly that the two fought endlessly about it until finally they met on the battle field. Ultimately despite have the Sharingan and the Nine-tailed fox on his side, Madara was defeated by Hashirama who led the districts into a short lived era of peace. Hundreds of years later Murasaki has once again come to the edge of destruction, brought on by a man who was thought to have died centuries ago and a Dojutsu thought to be mere legend

(Sasuke)

"Captain, I have eyes on the target" a male voice growled into my earpiece as I landed on the hard concrete of a rooftop, my feet barely making a sound as I ran toward its edge

"Good job Kiba, don't approach him for any reason" I responded leaping to the next building effortlessly

"Fifth Street's Exotic Foods Market" Kiba added receiving confirmations from the rest of our team. Kiba Inuzuka never really grew up, he when he became a Jonin he still acted like a kid but with his skill he's been known to change the tide of a fight with nothing but his bare hands and his ninja dog, Akamaru

"Sakura, Hinata join Kiba and contact Kakashi for pick up. I'll take out the mark" I said landing on the roof top across from the market, joining the rest of my team. Sakura Haruno was one of my original team members from when I was a genin; originally I hated her but over the years she's grown into an amazing kunoichi more than worth of even the greatest ninja's respect

"He's in the back of the store, its empty save the store's owner" Hinata told me after activating her Byakugan. Hinata had always been a timid girl, especially for a ninja but her mastery of her clan's taijutsu helped her grow more self-assured and helped her reach the rank of Jonin with the rest of the Konoha Twelve.

"Kakashi and Sai are read for pick up as well" Sakura added taking her hand away from her earpiece

"Be ready to move out when I leave with Danzo's body" I responded, activating my Sharingan and jumping off the roof, making my way into the shop. The owner looked at me and saw my Konoha headband. He nodded and walked into the back room of the store. Assassins and store owners have a very close relationship in the Konoha district of the city.

"Danzo Shimaru, Lady Tsunade has ordered your death. Do you have a last request?" I asked as the elderly man turned to look at me

"You're Sasuke Uchiha correct? Give these to Sai" he said hand me an ANBU owl mask and short katana

"I will" I responded

"Wind Release: Vacuum Blade!" Danzo snapped giving me barely enough time to dodge before the razor sharp wind cut through the shop

"Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu" I hummed shooting a massive fireball toward the older ninja who effortlessly sidestepped the move

"You're strong, but you're not even close to your brother's strength" he laughed drawing a tanto, a short katana-like blade, and charging me

"Akara Technique: Shadow of Death" I hissed appearing behind him and sending my blade threw his chest. His body slumped onto the floor and a black seal cover his skin making his body slowly fade from existence

"Sai, Danzo gave these to me as his last request. He wanted me to pass them on to you" I said to the black haired teen in the driver's seat

"The Root leader's mask and Fukuro, Danzo's made me the leader of Root" Sai whispered in his usual monotone voice

"It's good to see you follow all parts of the worship of Lady Akara" Kakashi noted as Sai started the van. Lady Akara is the Goddess of Death, worshipped by all ninja to some extent. Kakashi Hatake, the sensei to my genin team, he wasn't always the best. In fact up until our team he'd never had genin team pass their first test, we were the first. Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and me, Sasuke Uchiha, we were a mismatched team; Sakura had no innate skills besides great chakra control, she never tried, she expected everything to be handed to her, Naruto honestly didn't give a shit, he was content to clown around, refused to focus on anything but out of all of us his chakra is the greatest, then there was me, bound on avenging the pride of the Uchiha clan after we were disgraced by my brother Itachi who attacked the Third Hokage which ultimately led to his death. Three misfits who somehow became the strongest in their class; Naruto learned the Sage techniques of the Frog Sage Jiraiya, Sakura became the student of the medic-nin Tsunade learning skills that far exceeded all other ninja in her field, and I stole the forbidden jutsu of the missing-nin Orochimaru, learning some of his most powerful techniques and gaining the trust of a summoning beast known as Aoda, a great serpent

"Wait up" Kiba snapped helping Hinata and Akamaru into the van before climbing in himself

"Sasuke, Tsunade wants you to make a report now. Apparently another mission came up, you'll be meeting us en route" Kakashi hummed as we stopped in front of the Hidden Leaf warehouse

"I'll see you soon" I responded jumping out just before the van continued down the road. I paused looking at the massive warehouse with the Hidden Leaf symbol carved into the front door before entering

"Sasuke, it's good to see you. I assume the mission went well" Tsunade asked as I entered her office on the second floor of the warehouse

"He fought well but he was no match for an Uchiha. There's no body, his seal destroyed it" I responded which caused her to hesitate before continuing to talk

"We've found the Akatsuki's hideout in the Ame district. I've alerted the Kazekage Gaara and the Raikage Ay to the development, we're launching a full scale invasion of their hideout to see just what we're up against" she said standing as Jiraiya entered the room with Gaara, his siblings, and Killer Ay and Bee

"Who else is going on this mission" I asked

"Who do you think?" a familiar cheery voice asked making me turn to see the blond love of my life, Naruto Uzumaki with his parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

"Naruto, I have something for you" I said handing him as simple black box and dropping to one knee as he opened it

"Sasuke..." he whispered turning red

"Naruto Uzumaki will you marry me?" I asked as he started to cry a little

"Yes!" he yelled kissing me

"Um excuse me! We have a mission, ya know!" Kushina yelled smacking both of us over the head, Kushina's definition of motherly love

"S-sorry mom" Naruto mumbled

"Sorry Mrs. Uzumaki" I choked out afraid of what she might do

"Oh, please Sasuke you're going to part of the family now, ya know. Call me mom" she said her mood doing a one-eighty

"Come on let's get a move on!" Tsunade snapped leading the way to the Ame District

So if you couldn't tell I decided to revamp Children of Light and Darkness (Plus I gave it a better title). I kept reading over older chapters and I was disappointed with the lack of description, I hope you guys like the revised version, I should be done with chapters 2-6 in the next couple days so it'll keep me posting regularly


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are the creative property of Masashi Kishimoto (岸本 斉史) so are the majority of characters used in this story with the exception of my OC's. If you want to use my OC's I'd actually really enjoy that but please ask first, anyways enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2 (Naruto)

"So Naruto how's your control of Kurama? Anything change recently?" Gaara asked re-adjusting the strap on his gourd. Gaara had changed over the years, he was far more self-assured and that helped him lead the Hidden Sand and all of Suna into a new age, the district had always been behind the others economically as the Hidden Sand was the only way to bring in money as the desert outside the walls of the district had few marketable goods. An economy based around ninja alone would cripple even the smallest city let alone a district as massive as Suna. Gaara pushed the district to become more involved with industry producing everything from children's toys to furniture

"It's good, no real problems, what about Shukaku?" I responded pushing off a hard concrete roof and gliding over a gap between two buildings before landing again

"Same, though being unable to sleep has helped with the over load of paper work I have to deal with" he chuckled, he smiled a lot too, he was no longer the stoic murderer of the Hidden Sand, he was the Kazekage, the hero of the Hidden Sand

"Remember when we were younger and I had to fight Shukaku" I responded

"If you hadn't stopped him the Murasaki district would be a desert" he said as we continued to the Ame district. Murasaki is the largest city in the country; the walls around it make it a perfect circle with a radius of twenty miles

"That would have solved the Orochimaru problem though" I laughed as we landed on a warehouse where everyone was waiting for us

"Someone's coming out of the warehouse" Tsunade mumbled watching as the figure slowly opened a side door and wandered into the street

"Itachi!" Sasuke snapped jumping over the side the roof and chasing after the raven

"Tsk, tsk. He's so headstrong" a male voice said from behind us

"Damn" Gaara hissed looking Itachi in the eyes falling into his genjutsu. Gaara's body went limp and his gourd burst open, the sand surrounding his body as Shukaku took over

"At last I am free again!" the demon cried swinging its massive tail, knocking multiple people off of the roof

""Naruto move!"" Kurama snapped as Shukaku's tail came at me

"Yo! Naruto!" Bee yelled catching the tail with Gyuki's tentacles

"Thanks Bee!" I shouted as the man threw Shukaku at the Akatsuki's warehouse, as soon as Shukaku hit the side of the warehouse a group of Akatsuki members appeared in the street

(Sasuke)

"Itachi you monster, you're the reason Orochimaru killed Hiruzen-sama" I hissed charging my katana with a Chidori and attacking Itachi

"You understand so little Otouto-kun. No matter how strong you get you'll never defeat me" he snapped blocking my sword with a kunai

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu" I snapped using his chest to push myself backwards before shooting the fireball at him

"Akara Technique: Ten thousand fire shuriken" Itachi snapped as his chakra shuriken connected with my fireball making it burst

"Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu" we snapped at the same time our jutsu countering each other perfectly

"So Otouto-kun, you seem to be much stronger than you were when we last fought" Itachi noted as we clashed, my katana to his kunai

"That I have. Mother and Father have been training me. I was also taught by Jiraiya-sensei. Take this! Rasengan!" I snapped kicking him in the side of the head and creating a rasengan in an attempt to slow him down

"You can do better Otouto-kun" Itachi snapped turning into ravens and attempting to escape

"No you don't" I hissed mimicking the jutsu and following him into the battle

(Minato)

"Uzukaze Technique: Chained Thunder God Level 1" I snapped as Kushina attached her chakra chains to my body

"Jashin will relish in your deaths!" the albino in front of us yelled as I ran at him and punched him in his gut allowing Kushina to bind his abdomen in chains

"Damn it" he yelled swinging his scythe at me

"Be more careful, ya know" Kushina snapped pulling me out of harm's way with a chakra chain that was left around my waist

"Thanks" I sighed creating a rasengan and teleporting to the seal I made on the albino's side hitting him with the chakra ball

"Level 2?" Kushina asked using her chakra chains to throw the albino into the air

"Uzukaze Technique: Chained Thunder God Level 2" I snapped teleporting between the teleportation seals and hitting the Akatsuki member with multiple Rasengans before teleporting back to Kushina's side as the albino hit the ground

"Sage Art: Big Ball Rasengan Barrage" Naruto yelled as a massive explosion came from the area Shukaku was rampaging

"Go help Naruto re-seal Shukaku, I'll finish him" I said turning to Kushina

"Okay, stay safe" Kushina whispered running into the sandstorm the tailed beast had created

"Minato! Catch" a male voice as a familiar looking chakra blade came my way, I effortlessly caught it mid-air, channeling my chakra into the sensitive metal

"Asuma! Nice throw" I responded extending the edge of the blade

"Twin Guillotine" we snapped running forward and severing the albino's head

"He was a pain" I muttered handing Asuma his blade and starting toward the sandstorm

"You think you bastards can just leave me here! Who the hell do you think you are!" the albino's head yelled as an Akatsuki member stitched his head back on with tentacle-like structures from his hand

"Be careful this time Hidan or next time I'm mounting you on the wall in the warehouse" the tentacle Akatsuki member hissed

"Shuddup Kakuzu!" Hidan snapped cracking his neck

"He's really a Jashinist huh? This is gonna be an amazing battle" I muttered pulling out a kunai knife

(Tsunade)

"Heaven Kick of Pain!" I snapped kicking the red head in front of me in the back of the head forcing her face into the pavement

"Nagato! Stop with the games. You're not really here are you?" Jiraiya snapped wrapping one of the red heads in his hair

"Do not challenge your God. I will show you what worship is" one of the 'Pains' snapped stepping out of the shadows

"Yahiko?" Jiraiya whispered inspecting the ninja from where he was standing

"Bansho Ten'in" 'Yahiko' snapped pulling Jiraiya toward him

"Jiraiya!" I yelled picking up the red headed girl and throwing her at Yahiko knocking him backwards

"Thanks... there are six of them" he muttered as two more joined the fray

"We should run, six against two... and they all have those eyes" I whispered moving to his side

"Cover me" he muttered biting the palms of his hands and finishing his summoning jutsu

"The toad sages, Jiraiya we need to escape. We can't afford a battle with six Rinnegan users" I hissed

"Sage art: Goemon!" he snapped combining his oil bullet with a wind bullet and a fire bullet from the toad sages consuming one end of the warehouse in flames

"Damn" I muttered as the Pains walked out of the flames unharmed. The female Pain slammed her palm against the ground summoning a massive multi-headed dog

"Summoning: Gamabunta!" Jiraiya snapped summoning the giant toad who promptly pinned the dog to the ground

"Shinra Tensei" Yahiko yelled creating some kind of explosion. I turned to Jiraiya who was beyond wide-eyed, there was a hole in the center of his chest and a metal rod sat on the ground behind him

"Gamabunta hold them off, Jiraiya's been hit" I yelled to the giant toad lifting Jiraiya over my shoulder and running out of the warehouse

"Sensei" Minato hissed as I ran past him

"Order a retreat, I need to start operating on him soon" I snapped racing back to the Hidden Leaf warehouse

* * *

Chapter 2 is done (It's been done for a bit the last section is a little rough but what can you do *shrug*)


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are the creative property of Masashi Kishimoto (岸本 斉史) so are the majority of characters used in this story with the exception of my OC's. If you want to use my OC's I'd actually really enjoy that but please ask first, anyways enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3 (Kushina)

"Finally" I whispered sealing Shukaku and lifting Gaara off the ground. This kid was amazingly resilient, he'd gone through so much it made me wonder how Naruto would have turned out if Minato and I hadn't been there, would he have ended up like Gaara?

"Retreat!" Minato's voice echoed through the streets of the district

"I'll help cover you" Gaara mumbled regaining consciousness and standing on his own, rubbing his temples and stumbling slightly

"I'll stay with you, I have a feeling you'll need it" I said just as a massive sword swung toward us

"Pay attention" Sasuke snapped blocking the scale covered blade with his katana

"You're Sasuke Uchiha... Itachi's brother" the man holding the sword laughed grinning with his large shark-like teeth showing

"I can handle him, go" Sasuke hissed punching the man in the gut

"I'm not leaving you here. Tenshiko Technique: Kyuubi" I hissed surrounding myself in a pseudo-nine-tails cloak

"Kushina Uzumaki, one of the last of the Uzumaki Clan. Interesting" he laughed swinging his sword into my tail

"Kisame Hoshigaki, the Tailless Tailed Beast, even with Samehada it's impossible to defeat followers of Tenshiko" I snapped throwing him into the warehouse's wall

(Sasuke)

"Itachi" I muttered drawing my katana and walking toward the raven

"Sasuke this isn't the time ya know!" Kushina snapped swing her tail to block my path

"Midokashi Technique: Shield of the Suna" Gaara snapped covering the entire Ame district in a sandstorm

"I hope you know medical ninjutsu Sasuke, Jiraiya needs everyone he can get" Kushina mumbled taking her hand away from her earpiece as we made our way to the Hidden Leaf warehouse

(Tsunade)

"Shizune, B positive blood. Ino start on the internal bleeding. Sakura work on the damage to his spine" I yelled placing my palms over my husband's chest assessing his injures. He was in bad shape, I'd managed to do some minor damage control on route to the medical warehouse but it don't do much good

"His pulse is dropping" one of the medics snapped

"Shizune where the hell is that blood!" I snapped as my voice became horse

"He's gone" the medic snapped

"Shock him" I whispered feeling my eyes burn with tears

"What" she responded turning to look at me

"Shock him or you'll be on this table with a hole through your chest" I screamed scaring everyone in the room half to death. The medic rubbed her hands together and placed them on his chest

"Clear!" she snapped shocking him, nothing

"Hikari-sama please save him" I prayed crying softly

"Clear!" she repeated, nothing again

"Please, please" I cried

"Clear!" she yelled again, one beep, then another, then another

"Thank you Hikari-sama! Shizune hook up the blood transfusion and work on the internal bleeding. Ino go and rest, you look like you're going to pass out. Sakura work on the surface wounds. And Shiro" I snapped turning to the medic and changing to a softer tone

"Yes ma'am" she asked softly

"Go rest, you did amazing" I said smiling brightly before turning back to Jiraiya and working on the bleeding in his chest cavity

"What the hell could have done this to him" Sakura whispered fixing the majority of Jiraiya's surface wounds

"Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki, six people with the Rinnegan who Jiraiya said are under the control of a Shinobi named Nagato. During the Third Great Shinobi War Orochimaru, Jiraiya and I were at the height of our renown and we were sent to the Ame district for an assault. In the Ame district we found three orphans; Yahiko, Konan and Nagato. Jiraiya stayed behind to train them but a few years later we were informed that they'd been killed, apparently it wasn't true" I explained as I checked Jiraiya's injuries again, everything was almost completely healed

"Is there a way to defeat Nagato or at least Pain" Sakura asked jumping as Jiraiya stirred

"Lead Pain... Deva... Yahiko... Follow the... the chakra" Jiraiya wheezed

"Jiraiya hush, conserve your strength. You too Sakura" I whispered

"The same goes for you Tsunade-sama" Sakura yawned climbing into the cot Ino was sleeping on and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist

"Sleep well, love you" I whispered kissing Jiraiya's forehead, he was still in bad shape but he had a higher chance of surviving now

"Baa-chan we came as soon as we could" Naruto snapped leading Sasuke and his mother into the warehouse

"Thank you, his injuries are still critical but most of our medics are working on other injured ninja" I whispered looking down at Jiraiya, I was almost out of my normal chakra reserves, the Creation Rebirth would be able to save him but in my state I'd end up in his position

"Medical ninjutsu isn't my specialty but I'll do what I can" Naruto hummed receiving nods of agreement from his mother and fiancé

"Thank you Hikari" I whispered watching as Sasuke and Kushina started working on Jiraiya's injuries while Naruto supplied them with chakra, this boy really was sent by the gods

* * *

This chapter's a little short but it didn't take much editing to improve, it also means I can get more out to you guys so pros and cons… yeah. Also I'd like to point out that I got my first hate comment (applause) I deleted it because I didn't want you guys to have to see it. For any of you that get hateful comments on a regular basis just remember that is constantly updating and filling with new stories therefore these people are taking time out of their life to be rude and hateful, what does that say about them? Sorry I just ranted :P


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are the creative property of Masashi Kishimoto (岸本 斉史) so are the majority of characters used in this story with the exception of my OC's. If you want to use my OC's I'd actually really enjoy that but please ask first, anyways enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4 (Sakura)

"The bell test for your new team is today right?" Kakashi asked as we walked to the training grounds

"Yeah, my students seem pretty scared of me" I muttered trying not to laugh. Scared was an understatement when I walked through the door to meet them I noticed the obvious booby trap, a water bucket seriously it's beyond juvenile. I walked in and shattered the bucket before it could hit me. The girl, Kaori, looked at me like I was a superhero but the boys, Satu and Hiroshi, passed out then and there

"So you were assigned to the mission in the Oto district tomorrow? Are you sure you want to take your team with you? It isn't the safest place" Kakashi asked putting his book in his ninja tool pouch

"And what would Zabuza and Haku say if they heard you?" I asked looking at him out of the corner of my eye

"I think they'd say that if they're the students of a Team Seven member then they won't have a problem" Kakashi responded giving me a weird look. It was weird looking back on my first real mission; I was sixteen at the time, no one under the age of fourteen is even allowed into the Konoha Ninja Academy, and it was supposed to be our team's first C-Rank mission but it quickly became an A-Rank mission, something that should have been far beyond our limits. We were all way too young for that mission but Kakashi put his faith in us and we made it through

"I'll see you Kakashi-sensei, can't keep them waiting" I said smiling at him before walking into the training grounds

"Sakura-sensei you're late... again" Satu laughed flipping his long black hair

"Shut up, idiot" Hiroshi grumbled glaring at the loud mouthed Uchiha

"Wanna say that to my face, teme" Satu snapped at the stoic Hyuga

"Enough!" I shouted slamming my foot against the ground creating fracture lines

"Sakura-sensei can you help me with my head band, there's too much cloth" Kaori mumbled trying to look at me through her bright blue hair

"Sure" I said smiling lifting her hair and tying the headband the traditional way and using the extra cloth to tie her hair into a high ponytail. My team was on the younger side for genin, Kaori entered the Academy on her fourteenth birthday and graduated three months later, Satu had been there for four months and Hiroshi for three and a half. Admittedly they didn't seem ready to become full-fledged ninja, they were still very childish and headstrong but sometimes that's what makes a team great

"Thank you" she said smiling brightly

"Today we're going to perform the bell test. Whoever fails will be sent back to the academy" I said holding up two silver bells, the same bells Kakashi used for Team Seven's bell test, a gift for becoming the first Jonin of our team

"Only two" Hiroshi and Satu exclaimed glaring at the bells

"We start now" I snapped getting into a fighting position

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-four palms" Hiroshi hummed charging me. Not long after Naruto defeated Neji during the Chunin Exams the Hyuga began teaching members of the Branch House secret techniques he'd learned through observing members of the Main House train. Initially the Hyuga Elders wanted Neji killed, calling it treason but Hinata sided with him and forced the Main House to be lenient. Since then all members of the Hyuga Clan have been allowed to learn many of the secrets to the Gentle Palm technique

"Cherry Blossom Impact" I snapped swinging my fist toward the ground knocking all three of them backwards

"Petal release: Rose Wave" Kaori snapped creating hundreds of tiny red petals out of chakra and sending them at me. Kaori and her half-brother Mitsu have unique plant based kekkei genkai because their mother is a pureblood Senju

"Cherry Blossom Cataclysm" I snapped smacking my fist against the ground tearing it open along with the wave of petals

"Hiroshi move!" Satu snapped grabbing the Hyuga around the waist and barely jumping out of the way of a massive tear in the ground

"Thanks... Use your Sharingan. I have an idea" Hiroshi said suddenly putting his arm over Satu's shoulder and whispering something to his teammates

"Petal release: Apple Blossom!" Kaori snapped throwing a large flower bud at me which burst into a cloud of white petals

"Interesting" I muttered as the petals stuck to my body then to each other impairing my movement

"Sharingan" Satu snapped from somewhere nearby

"Byakugan" Hiroshi snapped at the same time on the opposite side of the cloud as Satu

"Heaven Kick of Pain!" I yelled swinging my leg upwards and then sending my foot into the ground creating a massive crater and breaking Kaori's jutsu. We went on for a solid four hours before I finally decided it was time for the real test

"Break time! Neither of them get anything from the bento box, okay Kaori?" I snapped tossing Kaori a bento box and walking into the forest. I circled around and hid in a tree above where they decided to eat the bento

"At least I don't have to share food with you Uchiha" Hiroshi muttered glaring at Satu

"The feeling's mutual, Hyuga" Satu hissed returning the glare neither of them realized that Kaori had eaten half the bento already and was trying to decide what to eat next

"If you want something to eat both of you should shut up!" Kaori snapped holding out the box and the pair of chopsticks

"Interesting, it didn't take much to convince her" Kakashi muttered appearing next to me

"She must have realized why I gave her the bento. She has amazing intuition, slowing the damage of my taijutsu with her rose petals and again with the use of her apple blossoms to slow my movements" I muttered looking at her and to my shock she was looking right at Kakashi-sensei and me

"Well I should let you give them the good news" he said smiling with his eye

"Congratulations! You've passed the bell test" I announced using the smoke body flicker technique to appear in front them

"Yes!" All three of them yelled smiling widely

(Naruto)

"The first level of Rasengan training is the ability to control your chakra enough to burst a water balloon" I said handing one to each of my students. Kozue Senju, a wood release user with an attitude problem, Suzuki, a girl with powerful chakra control that allows her to use advanced medical jutsu, and Yasuo, the prodigy son of two of the Konoha's best chakra enhanced weapons merchants, they use him to test their successful weapons in battle situations

"Why is this so hard..." Kozue mumbled as Yasuo and Suzuki's balloons burst

"Good job you two. Kozue focus your chakra like you do when you use taijutsu, you're trying too hard" I laughed as Kozue's balloon burst abruptly

"Naru!" Sasuke's voice yelled as the raven landed next to me

"Sa-sasuke!" I snapped as he picked me up bridal style

"Hi Sasuke-sensei" Suzuki said smiling

"Hi Suzuki-chan, meet Naruto and me at the Konoha's gate into the Murasaki district tomorrow morning for our mission. I have some... important business to attend to with Naruto" Sasuke said grinning and leaving my students behind and taking me back to our house at the Uchiha compound

*!Yaoi warning!* (Sasuke) *!Yaoi warning!*

"Sasu~" Naruto cooed as I sucked at his nipple

"Well Naru, you're pretty sensitive aren't you?" I whispered into his ear before sucking on his neck making a hickey

"Sasu! Please put it in, I'm so hot" he hummed while his face flushed from arousal. I kissed my way down his body, sucking on his nipples then his abs and finally I made my way to his shaft licked it. That action alone made him cum into my hair and all over my face

"You're in heat, Kiba said that if he saw you again he was gonna breed you" I whispered kissing him while I played with his hole

"Sasu please!" he whimpered cuming again

"Okay Naru-chan... do we have any condoms left?" I asked looking in our nightstand

"Sasu now!" Naruto hissed becoming red with slit pupils

"Mmm, I love it when you get like this Naru" I moaned as he tackled me and started riding me. It wasn't long before I came filling him up, after a minute his eyes returned to their normal, enchanting azure

"Love you Sasu" he mumbled falling asleep on my chest

"I love you too Naru" I whispered kissing his forehead

* * *

Sorry this took a bit, it's been done for a couple days I just wasn't sure if I wanted to change anything else anyways tell me what you think


End file.
